Remember
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After a battle with a demon, Kagome loses her memory. Now Inuyasha and her friends and family must help her regain her memories. What kind of chaos will ensue? Will Kagome ever be the same? Will she fall in love with Inuyasha? Or Koga? Or Hojo? COMPLETE!
1. Lost Memory

**I was planning to do an Avatar fic, but this one kept bugging me, so I had to write it. Here's the first chapter of **_**Remember.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Inuyasha, do mind the pacing?" asked Sango, becoming irritated by Inuyasha pacing back and forth outside Kaede hut. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had been in a fight with a demon. The demon was destroyed, but while they were fighting, Kagome had been knocked unconscious. Inuyasha carried her back to Kaede's hit. Kaede was inside taking care of Kagome while the others waited outside.

"I'm sure Kagome's fine Inuyasha," said Miroku, trying to calm the half-demon.

"Yeah, Kagome's been through worse than this," said Shippo.

"I'm not worried," Inuyasha snapped, "Why would I be worried? I don't care what happened to Kagome."

"So obviously he's worried," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Of course," said Miroku, "He's always trying to hide his feelings." Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Well he's not doing a good job of it," said Shippo.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Inuyasha snapped again.

"Nothing," the three of them said. Kaede finally came out of the hut.

"Is Kagome okay," Inuyasha asked.

"Aye, she is fine," said Kaede.

"Can I see her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ye can see her," she said, "But I must warn ye that-" But Inuyasha had already disappeared inside the hut. Kagome asleep, lying on a mat on the floor. She didn't seem to be hurt. Inuyasha knelt beside her, brushing her black hair out of her face. Kagome's dark brown eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him with an odd expression on her face.

"It's okay," she said. Then she asked, "Who are you?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, it's me," he said, "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated slowly, "And my name is Kagome? How come I don't remember?"

"Kagome, do you remember Miroku? Shippo? Sango? Kirara?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Kagome thought over the names.

"No," she said.

"Kagome what do you remember?" he asked. Kagome thought for a minute.

"Just a pain in my head," she said.

"Wait here," Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Wait," Kagome said, "Come here." Inuyasha kneeled back down near her.

"Closer," she said. Inuyasha obeyed.

"A little closer," she said. Inuyasha moved closer so their faces were practically touching. Kagome reached up a hand and began to stroke one of his ears.

"Are these real?" she asked. Usually, Inuyasha didn't like anyone touching his ears, but Kagome had such a child-like curiosity on her face while looking at his ears that he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," he said softly, "They are."

**There's the first chapter of _Remember. _I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Learning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Miroku came into the hut and, seeing Inuyasha leaning over Kagome while Kagome had one of her hands behind his head, touching his ears, made an excuse for it in his perverted mind.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," he said with a knowing smile. Inuyasha backed away from Kagome.

"It seems your feeling better Kagome," said Miroku. Kagome looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"She's lost her memory," Inuyasha told Miroku, who was wearing a puzzled look on his face. Sango, holding Kirara in her arms, and Shippo came in behind Miroku.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, you're awake!" said Sango happily. Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and licked Kagome's hand, showing she was glad she was awake. Kagome was so confused now it wasn't even funny. She looked oddly at Shippo's tail and Kirara.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome's puzzled expression.

"She's lost her memory," said Inuyasha.

"You don't remember us Kagome?" asked Shippo, looking up at her.

"No," said Kagome, "But I have a few questions. What's going on? He has dog ears," she pointed at Inuyasha, "He has a tail," she pointed at Shippo, "And that cat has two tails," she pointed at Kirara."

"I guess we should explain everything to you," said Miroku, sitting on the ground near Kagome, Sango sitting beside him. O everyone explained about the feudal era. Miroku told him about the wind tunnel in his right hand that sucked up anything in his path.

"And it gets sucked into your hand?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes," said Miroku, nodding. Sango was next. She told Kagome about her village and her brother Kohaku (sp?), Kirara, her Hirakotsu and about her being a demon slayer.

"That's awesome!" said Kagome.

"Thank you," said Sango. Shippo told Kagome about how kind she always was and how she helped anyone that needed it.

"I'm really like that?" asked Kagome.

"Yep," said Shippo nodding. Inuyasha was last and filled in most of the major details. He told her about the sacred jewel, Naraku, her being an archer, how they were looking for the shards of the jewel, which she shattered.

"By accident!" he added quickly, seeing the guilty look on her face. He even told he about what happened to him and Kikyo 50 years ago and how she is Kikyo's reincarnation. He told her how she came through the well to this era and the jewel was in her body. He even told her about the sit command she often gave him

"So I come from another era?" asked Kagome, making a mental note to not to say sit by accident and hurt Inuyasha.

"That's right," said Inuyasha.

"Can you take me there?" she asked him.

"Of course," said Inuyasha, standing. He held out a hand to help her up and together they made their way to the Bone Eaters Well.

**There's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	3. Back Home

**Come on guys, barely on chapter 2?! I know you can do better than that. Just press the pretty purple bottom on the bottom to review. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha led Kagome through the forest to the Bone Eater's Well. Suddenly, a familiar smell filled the air.

"Oh, crap," grumbled Inuyasha. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Koga appeared and had Kagome's hands in his.

"Hey Kagome," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Ummm, hello," she said.

"Get away from her," said Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging her away from Koga.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Koga heard it.

"You don't remember me?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head.

"Look," said Inuyasha impatiently, "Kagome lost her memory and I'm taking her back home."

"How did she lose it?" Koga asked.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You put her in danger, didn't you?!" Koga shouted back. Inuyasha growled. The truth was, Kagome was always in danger when she battled with him. And now look at what happened to her. Inuyasha just turned, Kagome's wrist still in his hand, and stormed off.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Some jerk wolf-demon named Koga," Inuyasha grumbled.

"He seemed nice to me," said Kagome, looking back at the place they had left Koga. By this time, they had reached the Bone Eater's Well.

"This is how we go to my time?" asked Kagome.

"Yup," said Inuyasha, "Just jump into the well."

"Jump _into _the well?" Kagome questioned nervously.

"Don't tell me your scared," Inuyasha said.

"Kinda," said Kagome, looking apprehensively into the well and seeing nothing but darkness.

"Okay, I'm scared out of my wits," said Kagome.

"Come on," said Inuyasha, crouching on the edge of the well, holding out a hand to Kagome, "I promise, it'll be fine."

"Okay," said Kagome uncertainly, taking Inuyasha's hand. The feeling of her hand in his was oddly familiar to Kagome. Inuyasha pulled Kagome next to him and, letting go her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist, the two of them jumped into the well. Kagome shut her eyes let out an ear-shattering scream, irritating Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Can you stop that!" he yelled, his ears twitching. Kagome stopped screaming, but kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," he said in a softer voice. Kagome slowly opened one eye, but when she saw the blue light around them, she opened both eyes, amazement on her face. Both of them landed softly in the well in her time. Inuyasha lifted both of them out of the well and out of the small house it was kept in.

"This is where you live," he told her. Kagome looked at the small cute white house. He led her to the front door. While passing the living room, he was greeted by Sota.

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Sota, turning away from the T.V. to say hi.

"Yo," said Inuyasha, walking over to the young boy and ruffling his hair.

"How long are you staying this time sis?" Sota asked.

"Sis?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Sota your sisters lost her memory," Inuyasha told the young boy.

"Is she gonna be okay," Sota asked.

"I dun-" Inuyasha was about to say 'I dunno', but couldn't say it while looking at the worried look in Sota's eyes.

"Where's you mom and gramps?" he said instead.

"In the kitchen," Sota answered. Inuyasha took Kagome into the kitchen.

"So that was my little brother?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha as they reached the kitchen.

"Why Kagome, we weren't expecting you here," said her mother with a bright smile from where she was cooking, "Hello Inuyasha."

"Hello," said Grandpa from behind his newspaper.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Inuyasha asked, sitting at the table. Kagome took a seat next to him.

"Of course," said Kagome's mother, turning off the stove and sitting down. Kagome's grandpa set down his newspaper.

"Kagome's lost her memory," Inuyasha said.

"How did that happen?" asked her mother. Inuyasha explained the fight with the demon and how she had been unconscious and woke up not remembering anything.

"She has amnesia," said her grandpa **(A/N: I don't think they had the term amnesia in the feudal era)**.

"Will she be okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"She should be," said he mother, "We just need to show her familiar things. She should go to school tomorrow so her friends can help her out."

"Okay," said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, honey, I'm your mother," said her mom.

"And I'm you're grandfather," said her Grandpa. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take her up to her room?" suggested Kagome's mother. Inuyasha nodded and led Kagome to her room.

"So this is my room?" said Kagome, sitting on the pink covered bed.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, leaning against the windowsill.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome quietly.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just for helping me out," said Kagome, "It's been so confusing, not knowing what's going on. I feel so lost. But you've been really helpful." Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha so that she was right in front of him. Inuyasha tried to ask her what she was doing, but seemed to have forgotten how to talk. Kagome stood on tiptoe and kissed Inuyasha lightly on his cheek. Inuyasha felt his face heat up and Kagome had a light blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt the unexplainable need to kiss her. He didn't know if it was the light pink blush on her cheeks or the shy look in her dark brown eyes. His body seemed to act to its own accord and he leaned forward, capturing Kagome's soft lips in a kiss.

Kagome was surprised, but leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. To Kagome, something was oddly familiar about the kiss, as if their lips knew each other. As if she had kissed him before.

Suddenly, they both came to their senses and broke apart. Kagome had a slightly confused look on her face. Inuyasha looked shocked at what just happened. The two of them slowly backed away from each other. Inuyasha mumbled something about using the bathroom and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against the door and slide down it, sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. What had just happened? What did he just? Why did that kiss feel so different front the first one they shared? This kiss was trying to say something, but he didn't know what.

Kagome sat on her bed, placing a hand over her frantically beating heart. What just happened? She just kissed Inuyasha. Why did his lips feel so familiar to her, as if she had kissed him before. Though they didn't know it, at the same time they said "What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way?"

**There's chapter 3. For those who didn't get it, the first kiss that I kept referring to was when Inuyasha and Kagome first kiss in the second movie _Castle in the Looking Glass. _Anyway, Please Review!**


	4. After the Kiss

**Sorry it took me so long to review. School has been a living hell. Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome lay face up on her bed, her eyes closed, thinking over the kiss she shared with Inuyasha. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. Sota came in, holding a fat white and brown cat.

"Hey Kagome," he said, "I thought you'd like to meet our cat Buyo." He put Buyo down on the bed. Buyo went over to her and rubbed against her arm, purring.

"He's nice," said Kagome reaching out a hand to pet the cat. Sota sat on his sister's bed.

"So you really don't remember anything Kagome," he asked. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"I remember a pain in my head," she said. But that was all. She didn't tell him how her hand in Inuyasha's or Inuyasha's lips on hers seemed so familiar.

"And that's all?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kagome, "Sota, I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay," said Sota, picking up Buyo again, "Good-night sis,"

"Good-night," said Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha went back into Kagome's room when he heard her steady breathing, meaning she was asleep. He walked quickly and quietly to her bedside. Inuyasha knelt beside her, near her head. He watched her angelic face as she slept peacefully. Suddenly, she mumbled in her sleep, "Inuyasha."

_Oh god, she's not gonna sit me in her sleep again, is she, _he thought, bracing himself. But the sit never came. Instead, a small moan escaped her lips and she said in a more… aroused…voice, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his heart stop. She did _not _just say that. Okay, she did, but he couldn't tell her how he really felt. Not while she didn't remember anything. What if, before she lost her memory, Kagome did not like him the way this Kagome (the one with no memory) did. Inuyasha rested his head near Kagome's and closed his eyes, trying to clear out his cluttered mind. Eventually, he fell asleep too.

Kagome woke up the next morning to see Inuyasha's face right in front of her. She was about to back away, but instead took in the peaceful look Inuyasha had on his face. She wondered if he often looked like this. She wished she could remember more. A quietly as she could, Kagome slipped out of her bed. She walked across the hall and peeked into a room that happened to be the bathroom (which was the room she was looking for). Turning on the light, Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed down her hair, which had become messed up while she slept. Kagome remembered the dream she had about Inuyasha. Long story short, it was a very,_ very, VERY _dream. She could still feel his strong soft hands roaming over her body, his soft lips on her lips and skin. Kagome blushed just thinking of it. But _why _did she feel like this? She barley knew him thanks to her memory loss. Kagome rested her head against the cold glass of the mirror. This was too much and too confusing.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha felt the weight shift on Kagome's bed. He figured she was getting up to use the bathroom or something. He opened her eye when he heard the bedroom door open and close. Sunlight was already coming in through the window and Inuyasha could smell breakfast cooking downstairs. Standing up and stretching, Inuyasha made his way downstairs. Kagome's mother was rushing around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Inuyasha I have to take Sota to school early for his bake sale, you won't mind taking Kagome to school, thanks, you know where it is don't you, see you later, bye," she said all in one breath, rushing out the door.

"Okay," said Inuyasha slowly, with a raised eyebrow. He fixed himself some cereal. Kagome had taught him how before she lost her memory. She tried to teach him how to use the stove and microwave, but that didn't exactly work out great. Okay, so Inuyasha had nearly burnt down the kitchen, but no one was hurt.

After eating his breakfast, Inuyasha head back upstairs to look for Kagome. He met her halfway up. He was still in her light pink pajamas.

"Good morning," she said shyly, avoiding his eyes. She wasn't sure what to make of the kiss they had shared yesterday.

"Mornin'" Inuyasha yawned, "You're mom asked me to take you to school."

"Okay," said Kagome quietly, "I'll be ready soon. I just wanna get some breakfast." She quickly went downstairs while Inuyasha went upstairs. He opened a hallway closet. In it were some clothes Kagome's mother had been nice enough to get him so he wouldn't look so odd in this era. He chose a scarlet button down shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers and a black bandanna to put around his head to hide his ears. Inuyasha remembered how Kagome taught him to tie the bandanna. He somehow succeeded in getting it tangled in his hair. He remembered how Kagome spent nearly an hour trying to untangle it. She was so close to him it nearly drove him crazy trying not to kiss her. He went to change in Kagome's room. Not the brightest idea. Kagome walked in while he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh!" she said, blushing furiously, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," he mumbled, "I was just leaving." He walked past her out of the door. Their shoulders brush and they both felt something like electricity shoot through them. Kagome closed the door behind her while Inuyasha waited outside her door.

"Your uniform is the outfit you were wearing yesterday," he said through the door.

"Okay, thanks," said Kagome. Inuyasha sighed as he waited for her. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, but now would not be a good time. Not while she didn't remember anything. He didn't want to force her into anything. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome," he sighed, "Even with no memory, you still manage to drive me crazy."

**There's chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. At School

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to her school in silence. Kagome was nervous about going to a place where she didn't know (or remember) anyone. And Inuyasha wouldn't be there. She didn't know why, but Kagome felt safe around Inuyasha and was quite nervous being somewhere without him.

When they finally reached her school and Kagome saw how big the school building was, she panicked.

"I've changed my mind," she said.

"Come on," said Inuyasha, "It won't be that bad. And your friends should be around here somewhere," he added, looking around for the three girls he had once met. As if on cue, three female voices yelled "KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi coming toward them.

"Nice to see you back in school," said Ayumi.

"Isn't this your boyfriend?" asked Yuka, noticing Inuyasha. Kagome just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Eri.

"She lost her memory," answered Inuyasha.

"Oh no," said Eri.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Ayumi.

"Yeah, I think," said Inuyasha, "Could you guys try to remind her of stuff."

"Of course," said Eri, "Just leave her with us." Eri linked arms with Kagome and lead her away from Inuyasha.

"By the way Kagome, I'm Eri," said Eri as the four girls walked into the school.

"I'm Yuka," said Yuka.

"And I'm Ayumi," said Ayumi.

"Okay," said Kagome quietly, not liking being separated from Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!" said a familiar male voice. The girls turned around to see…

"Hojo!" said Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"That's Hojo," Yuka told Kagome.

"How are you Kagome?" asked Hojo.

"I'm okay," said Kagome quietly.

"She lost her memory," Eri told Hojo.

"Oh," said Hojo, "I know some remedies that can help you get your memory back. I can give you a book of them."

"Thank you," said Kagome with a smile. She was beginning to like Hojo. He seemed sweet, and was _very _cute.

"That's very nice," she said.

"If you don't mind, maybe you'd like to go out Saturday," Hojo said, "I can answer any questions you might have." Kagome thought over his offer. But Inuyasha's face kept going through her mind.

_Inuyasha's not my boyfriend, _said Kagome, _But my friends said he was. I'll ask them about it later. But he doesn't seem like my boyfriend. And it can't hurt to go out on one little date._

"Okay," said Kagome, accepting Hojo's offer.

"Great!" said Hojo, "I'll pick you up around three?"

"Okay," said Kagome, smiling.

**Uh-Oh. Kagome going out with Hojo (or Hobo, as I like to call him). Wait until Inuyasha hears about this. Hell will break loose. Please Review!**


	6. The Fight

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Hojo's and Inuyasha will meet. This will be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome was currently getting ready for her date with Hojo. Fortunately, Inuyasha was in the feudal era. He had promised to tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo how Kagome was doing. She still couldn't remember anything. Kagome was hoping to leave before Inuyasha came back. She didn't want to go through explaining her going out with Hojo. For some reason Inuyasha struck Kagome as the jealous overprotective type.

Kagome was wearing a light blue summer dress stopping right above her knees that fit her curves perfectly and high-heeled light blue sandals. Her hair was curled and he had on dark blue eye shadow. She was in the process of putting on pink lip gloss when Inuyasha jumped through her open window.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked.

"Ummm…" said Kagome. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Kagome, your date Hojo is here!" her mother called upstairs.

_Jeez mom, _thought Kagome, _could you say that any louder?_

"Date?" asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," said Kagome, avoiding his eyes and pretending to fix her hair in the mirror. Inuyasha made his way to Kagome's door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm just going to talk to this Hobo guy," answered Inuyasha.

"Hojo," Kagome corrected him grabbed his usual hat, put it on his head, and walked out the door..

"You have a very nice house Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha, who was leaning against the doorway to the living room, heard Hojo say.

"Thank you Hojo," said Ms. Higurashi, beaming. _Keh, kiss up, _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha cleared his throat, making his presence known.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," said Ms. Higurashi, "This is Hojo. Hojo, this is Kagome's friend Inuyasha." Hojo stood up hand held out his shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Hello," he said with a smile. Inuyasha continued to frown.

"Hello," he grumbled.

"I'm going to check on grandpa," said Ms. Higurashi as if she could sense trouble. Inuyasha took the seat that Ms. Higurashi vacated. Hojo took a seat across from him.

"So, your Hobo," said Inuyasha.

"Hojo," Hojo corrected him.

"Whatever," said Inuyasha, glaring at Hojo, liking him less with each passing second. This guy was here to take Kagome, _his _Kagome, away.

"You don't like me, do you?" said Hojo.

"What was your first clue?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"You don't have a reason not to like me," said Hojo politely.

"I have my reasons," said Inuyasha.

"You know, you're not very polite. I don't know why someone as nice as Kagome would be friends with someone like _you_," Hojo said 'you' like it was a curse word.

"What are you saying?" said Inuyasha, standing up, starting to lose his temper.

"I'm saying that Kagome is to good for you," said Hojo also standing. Bad idea Hojo. _Very _bad idea. But of course, he just kept on going.

"You don't deserve someone like Kagome. She's nice and caring and amazing. You're just a rude…bastard," Hojo had crossed the line. Inuyasha's fist, meet Hojo's nose. Hojo's nose, meet Inuyasha's fist. Hojo was now holding a bloody, and possibly broken, nose. Unfortunately, Kagome came in at the exact time Inuyasha punched Hojo in the nose.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha had a very unpleasant meeting with the ground. Hojo was to busy tending to his nose to notice Inuyasha's sudden contact with the ground. Kagome rushed over to Hojo.

"Hojo, I am _so _sorry," he said.

"It's okay Kagome," said Hojo, "It's not your fault."

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up in the bathroom. It's upstairs, the first door to the left." Kagome said. Hojo went upstairs. Inuyasha got up off the ground as Kagome turned around, looking at him with a death glare. If look could kill, Inuyasha would be ix feet under right now.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily, "You…you…arrrgh! How could you do this!"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha said.

"You probably broke Hojo's nose," Kagome shouted.

"Kagome I-"

"How could you be so stupid?!"

"Kagome-" but Kagome had stormed out of the room. Inuyasha was about to go after her when he heard Hojo's voice in the hallway.

"Hojo, are you okay?" she asked in a surprisingly kind voice, considering that she was yelling at the top of her lungs a few seconds ago.

"Yeah," he said, "I don't think it's broken, but it's a little swollen. I'm gonna head home if that's okay with you."

"Of course," said Kagome. Inuyasha heard the front door open. He peeked from around the living room doorway to just in time to see Hojo lean down and kiss Kagome. On the lips. Kagome looked surprised, but kissed him back. Inuyasha watched them, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

**Poor Inuyasha T.T Will Kagome ever forgive him? Keep reading to find out! Please Review!**


	7. Flashbacks

**_READ THIS: _If you already read this chapter before, read the ending again because I changed it. Here's the new chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Oh, my god, what am I doing?! _Kagome thought as he kissed Hojo. She barley knew the guy and the kiss just felt…wrong. It wasn't like kissing Inuyasha. Hojo didn't have Inuyasha's distinctive smell of the forest, or his soft warm lips or his strong hands. Kagome broke away from the kiss. It didn't leave her breathless like Inuyasha's kiss.

"Hojo, I'm sorry," she said, "I can't do this."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Hojo asked.

"It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. See you at school?"

"Yeah," said Kagome before she closed the door. While waking back to her room, she passed her mother in the kitchen.

"Kagome, I heard yelling," he mother said, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," said Kagome, sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"What happened?" asked her mother, sitting across from Kagome.

"Inuyasha broke Hojo's nose," Kagome mumbled.

"Well, Hojo did deserve it," said her mother.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You didn't hear their argument. They were screaming quite loud," said her mother.

"No, I didn't," said Kagome, "What did they say?"

"Well," said her mother, "Long story short, I think Inuyasha was already jealous of Hojo to begin with. Hojo started saying to Inuyasha how you could like someone as mean as Inuyasha. He said that Inuyasha didn't deserve to be with you. He even called Inuyasha a bastard."

"He did?" Kagome asked, felling guilty about yelling at Inuyasha and sitting him. Her mother nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," said Kagome, beginning to stand.

"Kagome, wait," said her mother.

"Yeah?" said Kagome, sitting back down.

"You may not remember it, but Inuyasha cares about you very much," said her mother, "He's so protective of you. It's because of him I'm able to sleep at night when you're in the feudal era. I know he would never let anything happen to you. I'd even say he loves you."

"Loves me?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded.

"I see the way he looks at you," her mother said, "He loves you so much." Kagome blinked, hardly daring to believe what her mother just said.

"Now go talk to him," her mother said with a smile. Kagome nodded and stood up. She found Inuyasha still in the living room, sitting on the floor, staring at the blank T.V.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome quietly, sitting next to him. Inuyasha remained silent.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you," said Kagome, playing with the hem of her light blue dress, "My mother told me what happened between you and Hojo. I should have gotten your side of the story before I yelled at you and…well, you know."

"It's okay," Inuyasha mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"No it's not," said Kagome, "I feel so bad."

"Don't blame yourself Kagome," said Inuyasha, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at him to find his amber eyes looking right at her. She smiled at him. An awkward silence fell over them. Kagome was the first to speak.

"So when are we going back to the feudal era?" she asked.

"We can go now," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," said Kagome. Inuyasha helped her pack her over sized yellow bag.

"How do I carry this thing?" Kagome said in disbelief, heaving the bag onto her shoulders.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," said Inuyasha, "Let me carry it."

"Thanks," said Kagome as Inuyasha took the bag and effortlessly slung it over his shoulder. The two of them jumped into the well and to the feudal era.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!" shouted a panicked Shippo.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked the frightened fox-demon as he and Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Miroku and Sango are being attacked by a bear demon," Shippo said, "It's much more powerful than a normal bear demon, so they think it may have a shard of the sacred jewel in it. Miroku didn't want to suck it into his wind in case it did have a shard of the jewel."

Suddenly, a roar came from nearby and a bear demon appeared from the forest.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango shouted, throwing her Hirakotsu. It hit the bear demon in the head and only succeeded in angering it.

"Kagome wait here," Inuyasha told her, unsheathing his Tetseigua. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha went into battle.

"Hey ugly, over here," Inuyasha shouted. The bear demon took a swipe at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged.

"That thing is fast," he said to himself. Inuyasha couldn't get a clear shot at the bear demon. It moved awfully fast for such a big demon. The demon bear became bored with Inuyasha and its eyes fell on Kagome. It took a hit at her with its paw.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. Everything next seemed to happen in slow motion. Kagome stepped backward, tripping and falling, hitting her head on a rock. Inuyasha shouted "WIND SCAR!" The bear demon was completely destroyed. Inuyasha ignored the jewel shards falling to the ground and instead rushed toward the unconscious Kagome on the ground.

"Kagome," he said worriedly, putting away his Tetseigua and holding Kagome's body in his arms.

"Kagome, wake up," he said as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara joined him near Kagome.

**In Kagome's mind**

_Kagome, Kagome open you eyes _said a voice.

_Who's saying that? _thought Kagome. Suddenly, a rush of voices and images ran through her mind.

_I need you with me Kagome. Don't you understand that?_

**A pair of arms held Kagome close and safe.**

_I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you._

**Someone's worried voice.**

_It's not like that._

**Someone's breath against her face as her heart beat frantically.**

_I'll stay a half-demon a little longer, just for you._

**Someone holding her close, as if they would never let go.**

_Kagome._

**A pair of soft lips on hers.**

_I LOVE YOU AS A HALF-DEMON!_

**Back with Inuyasha and the others**

Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her with worry in his amber eyes.

"Yeah," she said sitting up, wondering what the visions she just had meant, "But what the heck just happened?! With the sword and that giant bear?!"

"That was a bear-demon," said Sango.

"Are their more like that?" asked Kagome, looking panicked.

"Yeah," said Miroku, "There are different kinds. Bear demon, dog demons, cat demons, you name it."

"And I would fight against those?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," said Shippo.

"With what?" Kagome asked.

"Your bow and sacred arrows" said Miroku.

"_Sacred _arrow?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're more powerful than a regular arrow," explained Inuyasha.

"Can I practice with the bow and arrow?" Kagome asked, "Maybe it will help me remember things.

"Sure, I'll help you," said Inuyasha, standing up, holding out a hand to help up Kagome.

"Should we follow them?" Sango asked.

"No, it's best to leave the two of them alone for now," said Miroku.

"Should we spy on them?" asked Shippo.

"That is a wise choice Shippo," said Miroku nodding. So the three of them and even Kirara followed the two lovebirds.

**There's chapter 7! Please Review!**


	8. What Was It Like?

**Come on guys, only 2 reviews on the last chapter?! I know you can do better than that. Just press the purple button on the bottom of the page. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Arrrrg, I can't get this," said Kagome in frustration. Inuyasha was helping her with her archery. She was suppose to be aiming for a tree, but kept missing.

"Here, let me help you," said Inuyasha standing behind Kagome. He put his hands on her arms. Kagome blushed as she felt her back press against Inuyasha's chest.

"Put your arms closer together," he said to her. Kagome felt his breath brush against her ear.

"O-okay," she said, following his instructions.

"Now pull back and let go," Inuyasha instructed. Kagome did as she was told and hit the tree.

"I did it!" she said excitedly, looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha with a smile, looking down at her.

**Elsewhere**

"What's are they doing?" Sango asked from her, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara's hiding place behind a bush.

"I don't know, but Inuyasha and Kagome are awfully close," Miroku said.

"Move I wanna see," whined Shippo, eventually climbing on top of Miroku's head. Kirara meowed, peeking through a hole in the bushes.

"Is he gonna kiss her?" Shippo asked.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Sango.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed how close they were. Inuyasha stepped back from Kagome, clearing his throat.

"Why don't you try by yourself?" he suggested. Kagome nodded. She aimed again for the tree. Kagome let go of the arrow.

"OW!" she cried out, dropping the bow and holding her arm.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"No," said Kagome, sitting on the ground, examining her arm, wincing at the pain in her arm, "The string from the bow scraped against my arm." Kagome held out her arm. There was an angry red welt the length of her lower arm **(A/N: I actually did this once while practicing archery and it really does HURT**).

"Let me see," said Inuyasha, holding Kagome's arm gently in his hand.

"Ouch, that looks bad," Inuyasha said. He reached into Kagome's bag, pulling out her first aid kit. He had watched Kagome use the kit o much (usually in him) that he pretty much knew everything in it. He took out an ointment that Kagome had once told him was used to relieve pain. He put it on her arm.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha's hand worked up and down her arm, applying the ointment. He hand was calloused but soft and gentle. He was careful not to hurt her with his claws. An image suddenly flashed across Kagome's mind. Inuyasha close to her. Heat rushing to her face as she blushed. Inuyasha wrapping a white fabric around a cut on her finger. **(A/N: This is from the first Inuyasha movie, **_**Affections Touching Across Time**_

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm yeah," said Kagome, shaking the vision from her head, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed to space out," Inuyasha said, putting the ointment back in the first aid kit and putting the kit back in her bag.

"Maybe that's enough practicing for today," he suggested.

"Yeah," said Kagome. They were silent for a moment until Kagome said "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," he said.

"What were we like before?" Kagome asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Before what?"

"Before I lost my memory," she said, "What was our…relationship…like?" While saying this, Kagome was thinking of all the visions she had of her and Inuyasha. Why would he embrace her like that or say things like that to her. Where these visions real, or just figments of her imagination?

"Well," said Inuyasha, "It wasn't the most stable. We do occasionally get into arguments, but over dumb things. Other than that, you're the first real friend I've had Kagome. Your kind and nice and caring," Inuyasha blushed as he said this, "You accept me for who I am. A half-demon."

"Why would someone not like you because you're a half-demon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm just looked down on," Inuyasha said. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't see why someone wouldn't like you," said Kagome, "I may not remember much about you Inuyasha, but from what I know so far, you're strong and protective and care about your friends. And…" Kagome took her hand and stroked Inuyasha's ear.

"You have the cutest ears!" she said with a smile. Inuyasha couldn't fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

**That's chapter 8. I think it cam out pretty good. Please Review!**


	9. She's Still Got It

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"I've never seen Inuyasha look so at peace," sad Miroku from where he, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were hiding behind a bush. They were watching Kagome stroke Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and looked so peaceful that he could have been asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Shippo asked.

"No," Sango giggled, "Look,"

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome giggled as she watched Inuyasha's leg twitch as she stroked his ear. A deep purr rumbled in Inuyasha's chest and Kagome giggled even louder. Inuyasha opened one eye.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't know dogs purr," Kagome answered.

"They don't," Inuyasha said.

"Well you were just purring,"

"Were not,"

"Were to,"

"Not,"

"To,"

"Not,"

"To,"

"Not,"

"To,"

"Not,"

Instead of retorting, Kagome scratched the back of Inuyasha's ear and his purring grew louder.

"See, your purring," said Kagome. Inuyasha ceased his purring.

"Okay maybe I am. So what?" said Inuyasha.

"Nothing," said Kagome. Suddenly, Inuyasha recognized a scent in the air.

"Oh no, not again," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey Kagome," said Koga, appearing at her side.

"Oh hi…Koga," said Kagome standing up, taking a while to recall his name.

"Do you have your memory back?" he asked her.

"No, not yet," aid Kagome. Koga glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"This is your fault," Koga said.

"How is this my fault?" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"If you protected her none of this would have happened!" Koga shouted at him. Inuyasha stood up, clenching his fists.

"I've had just about enough of your damn mouth," Inuyasha said threateningly, "You pin the blame on me. I-" Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, silencing him.

"Koga, I may not remember much about you," said Kagome, an edge of anger in her voice "But you're being awfully unfair to Inuyasha. He's stayed by my side ever since I lost my memory. He may be short tempered but he's kind and sweet and cares about me. I don't see you trying to help me get my memory back. You just appear, flirt with me, insult Inuyasha and leave. So unless you're going to do something helpful _leave Inuyasha alone_." Kagome put an extra emphasis on the last three words. Than, turning on her heel, Kagome stormed away from Koga. Inuyasha went after her while Koga stood where he was, dumbstruck.

"Kagome, where did that come from?" Inuyasha asked.

"That guy is so annoying!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha chuckled. Even without her memory, Kagome still had her feisty attitude.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Pease Review!**


	10. Remember

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome that was awesome!" Inuyasha said to Kagome, who was storming away from a shocked Koga.

"Who does that guy think he is?!" Kagome fumed.

"Kagome calm down," said Inuyasha, putting his hands on her shoulders. Kagome took a deep breath. It was then that Inuyasha and Kagome noticed where they were.

"The God Tree," Inuyasha whispered, looking up at the huge tree.

"Isn't this the tree in my back yard?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," said Inuyasha, "This is the tree Kikyo bound me to for fifty years."

"Wow," said Kagome in amazement, placing a hand on the large tree "That's a long nap." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled at him.

"Didn't you mistake me for Kikyo when we first met?" Kagome asked, a look of concentration on her face.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha.

"And I was the one who shattered the jewel after a crow-demon stole it," said Kagome, recognition on her face.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha slowly, looking at her oddly, "I never told you that stuff, did I?"

"No," said Kagome, "I think I'm remembering it."

"Kagome, are you serious," said Inuyasha.

"I think so," said Kagome, sitting against the trunk of the God Tree.

"What else do you remember?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to her.

"I remember the first time you came to take me back to the feudal era. It was while I eating dinner. And the first time you called me Kagome was after we defeated Yura. I remember the time I was possessed and almost killed you. I remember the first time you became a full demon after the Tetseigua was destroyed by one of Naraku's incarnations. I remember meeting Ayame and Akatoki Hojo and Sesshomaru and Kagura. I even remember Miroku's groping hand. And when we were in Kaguya's castle and you and I kissed."

_Oh snap I did not just say that last part, _Kagome thought.

"I remember that kiss too," he said. "Actually I've been meaning to ask you something. When you said you loved me as a half-demon. Did you mean you actually _loved _me?"

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome said avoiding his eyes, "I love you." Inuyasha put his hand under Kagome's chin and turned her face around so her dark brown eyes were looking straight into his amber ones.

"I love you too Kagome," he said, "When you lost your memory. I was so scared. I didn't think you would ever remember anything." Suddenly, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms. He was holding her close to him.

"I'm so glad your okay," he whispered in her ear. Kagome looked up at him smiling. She leaned forward just as Inuyasha leaned down and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

_**THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! **_**How was this one? Please Review!**


	11. Memory Back

**Here's the end of **_**Remember. **_**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Crazy With Happiness**

**ChickoftheDarkMoon**

**Inuyasha's Emerald**

**Sessho's Gal**

**Miko in training**

**Baby-smilez**

**Sora Chen**

**inuaiko**

**RisingXXAngel**

**inudoggieearlover**

**SistersGrimm**

**Frog Lady**

**sparkelgurl32**

**Akki-Otome**

**Sasuke luver 01**

**InuEarLuver**

**Kitsune Lizzie**

**Doghanyou3693**

**Eia San**

**And anyone else that I might have forgotten. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"You feeling better?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she came downstairs for breakfast. He had on his usual cap her wore in her world since he was going to walk Kagome to school.

"Yeah, much," said Kagome cheerfully, pouring herself some cereal and sitting next to

Inuyasha, "I think I'm over that amnesia."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Inuyasha with a grin. Kagome smiled at him as she ate her breakfast. Inuyasha was becoming bored and decided to have some fun with Kagome. A mischievous grin spread across his face. Kagome noticed it.

"Inuyasha, why are you smiling at me like that?" Kagome asked suspiciously, her spoon of cereal half way to her mouth. Inuyasha leaned over and pressed his lips against Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped, her spoon clattering as it fell back into her bowl.

"Inuyasha," she gasped. Inuyasha grinned as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Kagome," he growled against her skin. Her heard Kagome give a small moan of pleasure.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna be late for school," she said, although she rather see where this would lead than go to school. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. More than a dozen kisses later, Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to Kagome's school, Inuyasha with his arm protectively around Kagome's waist and Kagome leaning into him.

"Hey Kagome!" came the voices of three girls behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Kagome's friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi coming toward them.

"Hey guys," said Kagome cheerfully.

"Who's this?" Yuka asked, seeing Inuyasha's hand on Kagome's waist.

"This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Ooooh, this is the bad boy boyfriend," said Ayumi. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"What does she mean?" he whispered to Kagome.

"I'll tell you later," said Kagome.

"So I guess you got your memory back," Eri said.

"Yeah," said Kagome, "Inuyasha was a big help," Kagome said, trying to help Inuyasha out of his 'bad boy' status with her friends, "He stayed by me and helped me out so much."

"Hmmmm," said Eri, observing Inuyasha with suspicion, "I guess that's good. But if you ever break her hear, I'll break your neck,"

"Okay," said Inuyasha slowly. So the four of them walked to school, Kagome's friends interrogating Inuyasha the whole way.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she came back home from school. She found Inuyasha playing video games with Sota.

"Hi Sota. Hi Inuyasha," she said, greeting the two boys.

"Hi Kagome," said the boys in unison. The game flashed GAME OVER and Sota jumped into the air yelling "I WON!"

"Good job kid," said Inuyasha, ruffling Sota's hair. Sota grinned at his hero and returned to his game. Inuyasha followed Kagome upstairs to her room. The minute she closed the door to her room, Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss. He wrapped her arms around her waist as her arms snaked around her neck.

"I've been waiting for that all day," he whispered against her lips.

"Me too," she said smiling, "I love you Inuyasha,"

"I love you too Kagome,"

**THE END! This is FINALLY over! My next story will probably be an Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. That is, unless I think of something else. Please Review!**


End file.
